1. Field
Example Embodiments (e.g., example embodiments of the present invention) relate generally to a display device including a scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel, a scan driver, a data driver, a timing controller, and the like. Conventionally, a scan driver that sequentially provides a scan signal to the display panel through scan lines (i.e., a sequential scan driving technique) has been mainly used in displays. Recently, a scan driver that randomly provides a scan signal to the display panel through scan lines (i.e., a random scan driving technique) has received attention in the research of displays. The scan driver employing the random scan driving technique is usually implemented by a decoder-type internal circuit.
For example, the scan driver employing the random scan driving technique may have a structure in which signal lines connected to logical elements (e.g., OR-gate elements), which are correspondingly connected to the scan lines, are grouped into a plurality of signal line groups, and one signal line selected from each signal line group is connected to inputs of one logical element. However, in such a structure, because a structure of selecting two or more signal lines from one signal line group is excluded, the number of signal lines is unnecessarily increased. In addition, because the number of signal lines, which are located in a non-display region of a display device that is where the signal lines, a black matrix (BM), and the like are formed (i.e., a region other than a display region of the display device), increases as resolution of the display device increases, a dead space of the display device also increases, or becomes wider.